Resident Adviser Outtakes Traduccion
by Nysssaa
Summary: Outtakes de la traduccion AR. Van a ser en su mayoría EPOV, pero puede haber otros POVs.
1. Chapter 1: Outtake 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a addicted-to-romione-bedward... Yo solo traduzco :0)**

 **BETA: Estela Anaya**

 **Outtake 1**

 _Advertencia: contiene violencia doméstica. Edward tiene alrededor de 7 años de edad en este capítulo._

"¡Clase, nos despedimos!" el profesor dijo en voz alta, pero agradablemente.

Puse mis libros en la mochila y me fui arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta, con la cabeza gacha y con las manos sujetando firmemente las correas de la mochila.

"¡Hey, Masen!" Miré hacia Fred. Él siempre trataba de ser amable, pero nunca sabía si esa era su intención cuando estábamos realmente solos. "¿Quieres reunirte aquí en una hora? Vamos a jugar pelota".

Eso sonaba bien, pero no tenía permitido salir de casa después de regresar de la escuela. Y llegar tarde no era una buena idea tampoco.

"No, no puedo", murmuré, corriendo a pie.

El camino a casa fue memorizado mucho tiempo atrás. No podía decir que no quería que alguno de mis padres me recogiera, ya que a los demás sí los recogían, pero si se me ocurría hacer algo que les molestara... No quería que todos vean que me golpeaban.

Cuando llegué a casa, pasando de puntillas para llegar al piso superior, me di cuenta de que era uno de _esos_ días. Todo estaba tranquilo y podría hacer lo que quisiera durante unas horas.

En la cocina, me encontré con algunos restos de pizza que estaba demasiada dura para comer y las moscas estaban de fiesta en ella. No podía comer eso, así que traté de encontrar algo en la nevera. No había absolutamente nada: sólo una botella de leche que se veía verde y algunos huevos, que no tenía idea de cómo cocinar. Derrotado, me retiré a mi habitación. No había comida por ahora. Tal vez más tarde en la noche, cuando a _ellos_ les dé hambre.

Empecé a hacer mi tarea, pero me quedé dormido mientras trataba de escribir desde mi posición en la cama.

Me desperté cuando sentí una mano en mi pelo. "¿Cuándo volviste?" mamá me preguntó, pasándome la mano por el pelo. Me gusta cuando lo hace.

"Temprano. Hice mi tarea", le dije.

"Bien. Vamos, tienes que tener hambre." Tomó mi mano y me llevó a la cocina. Puso una caja de cartón frente a mí. "Es china".

Miré dentro de la caja. Estaba casi vacía por lo que uno de ellos había comido antes que yo. Había cosas extrañas en el interior - parecían insectos. Pero había aprendido en la escuela que los chinos comen insectos, así que me encogí de hombros.

"¿Dónde está el tenedor?" Murmuré.

Una mano chocó con la parte posterior de mi cabeza. "Di por favor, muchacho," Papá ladró. "Y no es necesario un tenedor. Con esta comida se usan palillos".

No tenía ni idea de cómo comer con ellos. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que nunca había comido comida china en frente de ellos. Ellos solían dejarme para irse a dormir. Y yo usaba un tenedor.

Mamá parecía estar de buen humor, y empujando a un lado a mi padre me mostró cómo usar los palillos. Vi sus dedos con cuidado para aprender a hacerlo cuando me pasara los palillos. Imitaba la forma en que los habían sostenido, pero el bicho raro que había atrapado voló hasta el suelo.

"¡Chico incompetente!" Papá gruñó, empujando un tenedor en la caja. "Estamos tratando de enseñarte cosas nuevas y no estás ni intentando".

"Edward no sabe cómo utilizarlos. Te voy a enseñar otra vez, Anthony." Mamá se agachó a mi lado, tomando mi mano entre las suyas. Parecía tan fácil así. Juntos, pusimos un poco de arroz entre los palos y luego las llevó a mi boca. Traté de no hacer una mueca de dolor ante la comida picante, sabiendo que no sería bueno para mi estómago. Después de que ella me ayudó un par de veces, la mano desapareció y yo estaba comiendo solo, contento de haber aprendido eso. No había necesidad de que me golpearan hoy.

"¿Quieres un vaso de leche?" Mamá me preguntó, sonriendo hacia mí.

¿La leche verde? No. Negué con la cabeza, inhalando aire por la comida picante.

"¿Un poco de agua? Calmará el picante".

Esta vez no esperó mi respuesta y me trajo un vaso de agua fría. La tragué con gratitud. Tenía sabor a cloro, por alguna razón, pero una vez al mes, las personas limpiaban las cañerías. O al menos eso he oído.

Cuando traté de atrapar otro bicho entre mis palillos, me las arreglé para enviarlo al suelo otra vez. Era resbaladizo.

Papá jaló mi oído, haciéndome gritar de dolor y soltar la comida. Luego, la parte posterior de su palma se conectó con mi mejilla derecha. "¡Chico estúpido! Bueno para nada. Dame tus manos".

Traté de resistir, juntando mis manos detrás de mi espalda. Captó mi hombro, empujándome, y me volcó, lanzándome al suelo. Mis codos y rodillas latían. Él me agarró y me sentó a la mesa, plantando mis manos sobre ella con los dedos extendidos. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer. Entonces vi los palillos en sus manos y escondí mis manos.

"¿Tengo que pegarlas con cinta adhesiva? ¡Tienes que mantenerlas allí hasta que hayas aprendido la lección, Anthony!" -gritó.

Tragué saliva, tratando tentativamente de poner mis manos hacia atrás. Pero los palos me golpearon los dedos, haciéndome estremecer. Traté de no llorar, pero me dolía tanto.

"No voy a hacerlo de nuevo", le supliqué. Mis dedos estaban rojos y pude ver algo de sangre allí.

 **BAAM**

"¿Por qué debería creerte?"

Gemí. "Por favor".

"Oh, ahí está la palabra mágica. Un poco tarde, Anthony."

 **BAAM**

"Edward, detente. ¡Tiene que ir a la escuela!" Mamá trataba de impedirlo.

El último golpe fue el peor, no podía sentir mis dedos. Pensé que ella estaría de mi lado, por una vez. Pero no. Estaba preocupada por lo que las personas verían. Ellos no tenían idea de que la gente veía mis moretones en las costillas cuando me cambiaba para la clase de educación física, aunque nadie nunca decía nada.

Papá me agarró por mi cuello, levantándome de la silla, empujándome hacia la puerta. "¡Lárgate a tu habitación!"

Corrí fuera de allí, cerrando la puerta del cuarto rápidamente. Miré mis dedos rojos y deje que las lágrimas cayeran. ¿Alguna vez terminaría? Siempre encuentran un motivo para hacerme daño. Incluso cuando estaba seguro de que hice todo bien, algo sucedía. Como aquella vez que me las arreglé para conseguir una A en matemáticas, pero ellos querían A+, A+. Ellos me decían que yo era estúpido. Entonces ¿por qué esperaban buenas notas?

Se abrió la puerta y me puse tenso. No quería más. Hipé, pasando mi mano por debajo de mi nariz. Mamá se deslizó dentro, tomando asiento junto a mí en el piso, cerca de la puerta.

"Deja a mamá ver. No merecías esto ahora".

Sonreí, contento de que ella estaba de mi lado por fin. Le ofrecí mis manos.

"¿Te duele mucho?"

Asentí con la cabeza, sintiendo mis lágrimas caer por mi cara. "No las puedo sentir", susurré.

Ella me abrazó y luego se levantó. "Ven".

La seguí hasta el baño, donde me lavó la sangre y puso curitas con animalitos en mis dedos.

"Liz, ¿dónde está el Vodka?"

Me encogí al lado de mamá cuando papá se metió en el pequeño cuarto de baño. Me miró y luego a mamá.

"Patético", renegó.

"Está en la cocina. Trata de no bebértelo todo", le respondió, abrazándome contra su pecho. Ella siempre fue buena conmigo, pero cuando se enfadaba, era realmente aterradora.

"¡Deja de mimarlo! Por eso es tan estúpido. ¡No sabe nada!" -ladró, saliendo del cuarto de baño, no sin antes mirarme con rabia.

Me mordí el labio, pero fue en vano. Me eché a llorar de nuevo. Siempre duele oírle decir tales cosas, incluso tal vez más que el dolor físico. Mi profesor me dijo que yo era inteligente, pero mi papá piensa que soy estúpido. Él piensa que yo soy una especie de robot que no tiene sentimientos.

"Ahora, Anthony, deja de llorar. Sé un chico grande," Mamá me amonestó. "Tu padre tiene razón."

Por supuesto. Ella se pondría del lado de él, probablemente por miedo a que la golpee también.

"Recibí un A+ en Geografía", murmuré, mirando a mis pies.

"Eso es muy bueno. ¿Fue una prueba?"

"Un examen sorpresa. Yo fui el único que consiguió A."

"Muy bien. Haces que me sienta orgullosa. Vamos a decirle a su padre".

Me mordí el labio, pero asentí. Él no estaría feliz. Él quería A++. No le importaba si era el único en obtener una A+.

"¡Edward!" Mamá dijo en voz alta, sonriendo.

Estaba apoyado contra el mostrador, bebiendo de una botella. Me escondí detrás de mamá, preguntándome si podría dejarlo e irme a mi habitación.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos hacia mí. "¿Qué has hecho ahora?"

Mamá envolvió su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, trayéndome a su lado. "Él consiguió la mejor nota de su clase en un examen sorpresa de Geografía. Un A+".

Papá enarcó una ceja, sorprendido. "¿Es así, Anthony?"

"Uhh, sí," murmuré, aferrándome a mamá cuando él se nos acercó.

"Eso es muy bueno. Estoy orgulloso de ti." Dejó la botella a un lado y extendió un brazo hacia mí. Ahogué un sollozo, y me acerqué a él. Esperé un golpe o lo que sea que él tuviera para mí, pero me sorprendió abrazándome con fuerza antes de alzarme en sus brazos. "Eso es lo que siempre quiero oír." Me besó en la frente.

Cuando me dejó, me sentí mareado. Él no había hecho eso antes. Me sentí bien. Me sentí muy bien. Tengo que sacar una buena nota de nuevo.

"Ahora, ve y toma tu baño nocturno y después a la cama."

Asentí con la cabeza, corriendo. Era difícil bañarme con vendas en los dedos, pero me las arreglé para hacerlo. Una vez de vuelta a mi habitación, me apresuré a terminar mi tarea antes de echarme bajo las mantas justo cuando se abría la puerta. Mamá sonrió, acercándose a mí.

"Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches", le dije de nuevo.

Cuando me desperté por la mañana, sabía que iba a ser un día horrible. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió con violencia y golpeó contra la pared. Papá estaba allí de pie, echando humo.

 _¿Qué hice?_ Me pregunté, parpadeando rápidamente para despertarme y estar alerta si hacía preguntas.

"¿Qué coño te he dicho acerca de tus zapatillas, muchacho?"

"Deben dejarse cerca de la pared, en el pasillo de la entrada", le respondí rápidamente.

"¿Qué maldita pared?"

Mis ojos se abrieron. Miré hacia abajo, tragando saliva. Él me iba a golpear. Lo sabía.

"¡Bájate los pantalones!"

La semana pasada él me había prometido no volver a hacerlo. "¡Mami!" grité.

Ella parecía no oír. Papá se rió, rodando los ojos. "Ella está durmiendo, Anthony. Así que trataré de no hacer demasiado ruido." Arrancó mis pantalones hacia abajo y me puso boca abajo contra su pierna.

"¡No, no lo volveré a hacer!" gemí, retorciéndome.

"¡Quédate quieto o voy a hacerte más daño y será peor!"

Me quedé inmóvil, preguntándome cuánto peor era peor que peor. Y entonces, algo como goma me golpeó. Me estaba golpeando con mis zapatillas de deporte. Me dolía y me palpitaba la piel de mi trasero. Por el rabillo del ojo vi su mano levantada en lo alto antes de que la zapatilla conectara con mi carne. Con fuerza. Gemí, mordiendo la almohada, mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

"No lo haré de nuevo, papá, por favor."

"¡Cierra la puta boca! Siempre dices eso. Tal vez ahora sí lo vas a recordar".

Cuando estuvo seguro de que aprendí mi lección, tiró la zapatilla a mi cabeza, haciendo que me latiera de dolor. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, abracé a mi almohada, y seguí sollozando. Él le había prometido a mamá que no volvería a hacerlo porque luego no podía sentarme en mi silla en la escuela. Él había aceptado. ¿Qué iba a hacer hoy?

Cuando vi el reloj, me entró el pánico. Eran las siete y media. Salté de la cama, subiendo mis pantalones de nuevo, y no pude evitar gemir cuando la tela frotó mi carne tierna. Me lavé los dientes rápidamente, alisté mis cosas para la escuela, me cambié de ropa y salí corriendo de la casa.

No podía ni siquiera caminar. Cada paso que daba me provocaba ardor y dolor en mi trasero. Las lágrimas se reunieron en mis ojos, pero me negué a dejar que se deslicen por mis mejillas.

La gente se estrellaba contra mí, todos caminando a toda prisa y sin verme. La enfermera de la escuela siempre me dijo que yo era demasiado pequeño y flaco para mi edad.

"Buenos días, Edward," mi maestra dijo calurosamente cuando entré en el salón de clases.

"Buenos días, señora Geoff," le respondí sonriendo. Me gustaba cuando la gente me llamaba Edward. Odiaba el nombre Anthony, pero mis padres me llamaban así.

Tomando mi asiento, no pude evitar una mueca de sufrimiento por el dolor. Menos mal que nadie me vio.

A la hora del almuerzo, todos estaban contentos, menos yo. Nunca tenía dinero para comprar nada. Así que me senté en una mesa, escuchando a mi estómago haciendo ruido. Me dolió y me di cuenta de que comer la comida picante de la noche anterior me había hecho mal.

"¿No tienes hambre, Edward?" la Sra. Geoff me preguntó, sentándose junto a mí.

"No," dije entre dientes, apretando mi mano en mi panza.

Ella me miró con tristeza. "Toma, come esto", dijo en voz baja, poniendo un sándwich en la mesa delante de mí.

Mi boca se abrió y se cerró. No se me permitía aceptar nada de extraños. Pero tenía hambre. Y ella siempre era buena conmigo.

"Edward, tienes que comer", dijo suavemente. No podía recogerlo hasta que se fuera, porque tenía miedo de que viera mis dedos y me preguntara por ellos. Todo el día me esforcé por mantener mis mangas sobre los dedos todo el día.

"Gracias," dije en voz baja, mirando el sándwich grande. Estaba sorprendido. ¡Tenía tantas cosas dentro!

"Tiene jamón, salami, ensalada, mayonesa, queso y tomate. Disfrútalo." Sonrió antes de levantarse e irse.

Lo cogí y lo mordí. Era como el cielo. No tenía tan buena comida desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo terminé rápidamente, probablemente demasiado rápido. Si me enfermaba, me harían daño. Lo sabía.

Cuando la escuela terminó tenía A++ en Inglés y un A+ en Matemáticas. A lo mejor eso les agradaría.

En casa, fui recibido por el olor a alcohol y gemidos fuertes. Le estaba pegando de nuevo. Me deslicé dentro de mi habitación para hacer mi tarea, esperando que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta de que estaba en casa.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el olor a alcohol me diera náuseas. No logre salir de la habitación, vomitando en el suelo. Iban a estar realmente molestos.

Sentí una mano en mi espalda y me tensé, pero me vinieron arcadas otra vez.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás enfermo?" Mamá preguntó preocupada.

"¿Qué demonios has comido, muchacho?"

Si mentía, sería peor, así que les dije sobre el sándwich. Mamá comenzó a recoger mi alfombra y luego fuimos a ponerlo en la bañera. Papá estaba muy enojado.

"Sabes que la mayonesa no es buena para ti", dijo mamá, volviendo a mi habitación. "Y además, ¿qué te dijimos de comer lo que ofrecen extraños?"

"Solo lo hice porque tuve hambre," me quejé.

"¡Eso es porque no comiste la comida de anoche!" Papá se rompió.

"El picante no es bueno para mí". Me di cuenta de mi error en cuanto abrí la boca.

Sus ojos brillaron, y sus puños se cerraron. "Limpia tu alfombra y luego vienes. ¡Yo me ocuparé de tu actitud!"

Me tomó mucho tiempo terminar de limpiar, porque el olor era tan fuerte que me hacía vomitar de nuevo. Hasta que mamá se apiadó de mí y me envió lejos. Pero no fue exactamente lástima ya que ella sabía que iba a salir lastimado.

Encontré a papá en la sala de estar. Se levantó del sofá y me golpeó con el dorso de la mano. Me caí hacia atrás. Cuando avanzó hacia mí me arrastré con los codos hacia atrás, hasta que llegué a la esquina y doblé mis rodillas, tratando de protegerme. Hoy utilizaría el cinturón. Cuando aterrizó el primer golpe, me di cuenta de algo feliz, que no era con la hebilla. Metí mi cabeza en mi pecho, poniendo mis manos sobre ella, sollozando. Sin ella no picaba tan mal. No se detuvo hasta que casi empecé a vomitar de nuevo, pero esta vez de los mocos que me estaba tragando.

"¡No vas a recibir nada de comer! ¡Y vas a limpiar la cocina!" -gritó, agitando el cinturón por encima de mi cabeza, pero no me volvió a pegar.

No me moví de ese lugar hasta que estuve seguro de que estaban dormidos. Tenía manchas rojas por toda mi piel, y dolían mucho.

Lavé los platos y limpié el piso antes de decidir poner los platos en la alacena. Llevé la silla cerca del mostrador, me levanté y me estiré para poner el plato en su lugar, pero me caí.

"¡Anthony!" Mamá gritó.

Mi codo latía. ¿Se había roto? Esperaba que no, porque no teníamos ningún seguro.

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te subas a las sillas?"

"Lo siento. Estaba tratando de ayudar", murmuré.

"¡Bueno, deja de ayudar antes de que te mates! ¿Te rompiste algo?"

"No lo sé".

"¡Edward, ven aquí!" ella gritó por encima del hombro.

Me arrastré debajo de la mesa, permaneciendo allí, abrazando mis rodillas. Vi a mi padre que apareció en la cocina, pero no me moví.

"¿Puedes ver si se rompió algo? Se cayó de la silla", explicó mamá.

"¿Dónde está él?" Papá preguntó.

"Justo aquí... El estaba aquí, lo juro. ¡Anthony!" -gritó ella. "¡Papi está aquí! Veamos si tienes que ir al hospital."

Después de algún tiempo, la cabeza de mi padre apareció debajo de la mesa, sonriéndome. "Ven aquí, muchacho."

Negué con la cabeza, negándome a ir a su lado de nuevo.

"¡Ven aquí cuando te digo!" -gritó, agitando la mano, tratando de alcanzarme.

Siempre estaba seguro allí. No podían alcanzarme.

Media hora más tarde se dio por vencido y se fueron a la cama. Me empecé a mecer, preguntándome de nuevo si alguna vez esto iba a terminar. Solíamos ser felices. Solían ser buenos conmigo, me llevaban al parque o por un helado. Eso está en el pasado. Desde hace casi tres años. Cada noche, rezo para que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.

 **N/A: Estoy muy preocupada por lo que ustedes puedan pensar de esto. Así que por favor sean honest s. ¡Muy fuerte, lo sé!**

 **N/T: No olviden decir qué opinan!**


	2. Chapter 2: Outtake 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a addicted-to-romione-bedward. Nosotras solo traducimos.**

 **Edward tiene 9 años en este outtake. Narra cuando Carlisle y Esme se lo llevaron con ellos a Port Angeles.**

El día anterior estuvo lleno de sorpresas. Cuando la amable señora llegó a nuestro departamento con la policía pensé que había hecho algo malo... pero aparentemente fueron mis padres quienes hicieron mal, no yo.

Mis ruegos habían sido escuchados. No iban a volver a hacerme daño.

Fue triste ver llorar a mi mami y sus ojos afligidos sobre mí mientras me llevaban.

La señora que tenía el cabello color caramelo y una sonrisa dulce estaba sentada conmigo en el asiento trasero de un lindo carro y abrazándome. Estábamos yendo a mi nuevo hogar. Me explicó que ella era mi nueva mamá y que el Doctor Cullen sería mi nuevo papá. Ahora tendría dos hermanos.

No quería conocer a nadie. Los otros niños son malos conmigo.

―Llegamos, Edward ―me dijo con cariño mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

Miré por la ventana y vi una casa muy grande que parecía tener muros de vidrio.

―Carlisle, baja las bolsas por favor ―dijo suavemente, y me llevó dentro. Ella olía rico, como lilas y chocolates, pero eso quizás era por el chocolate que me invitó temprano. No comía chocolate desde hace años. Estaba tan bueno como lo recordaba.

Entramos a la casa y una señora de piel morena y alta apareció de la nada.

―¡Gracias a Dios! Realmente lo siento, Esme, pero no puedo quedarme ni un minuto más.

―Está bien, Zafrina. Puedes irte ya ―asintió mi nueva mami. Tomó mi mano y me llevó a la izquierda.

―Esta es la sala. Tienes bastante espacio para correr, ¿ves?

No podía creerlo. Correr estaba prohibido en mi antigua casa. ―¿En serio? ¿Puedo correr?

―Claro que sí, cielo. Ven, vamos a la cocina.

Miré a mi alrededor. El lugar era enorme. Estaba segura de que el departamento en el que vivía era más pequeño que la sala.

―Este es el refrigerador. Puedes sacar comida si tienes hambre. Si no alcanzas a alguna repisa o no sabes dónde encontrar algo, solo avísame. No te trepes en nada, por favor.

Yo asentí. Ya sabía esa regla.

―Bien. Tu papá es médico, pero no le gusta tener a sus niños como pacientes.

Asentí de nuevo.

Me llevó hacia las escaleras y llegamos al segundo piso. ―Ésta es la oficina de papá. Normalmente no le interrumpimos a menos que alguien esté sangrando o se sienta muy mal. Y aquí está nuestra habitación. ¿Quieres verla?

―De acuerdo ―murmuré, entrando detrás de ella.

El cuarto era hermoso y tenía una cama enorme. Había un espejo gigante y un armario inmenso en una pared. Luego de que me dejó ver su habitación, seguimos con el tour.

―Ésta es la habitación de Alice, y la de aquí es la de Emmett. Ellos deben estar abajo.

Mientras íbamos a las escaleras del tercer piso, pude ver sus cuartos porque tenían las puertas abiertas. Eran un total caos. Estaba seguro de que los castigaban seguido.

Cuando llegamos al último piso, ella me llevó a una puerta que estaba un poco abierta. ―Ésta será tu habitación.

Miré dentro y vi que estaba vacía. ―¿Dónde dormiré? ―pregunté mordiéndome el labio.

Ella frunció el ceño y me di cuenta de que no debí decir nada.

Me encogí y mire al piso con miedo. ―Lo siento, lo siento.

Ella ahogó un sollozo antes de agacharse y abrazarme muy fuerte. ―No estoy molesta, pequeño. Estaba pensando que debí ocuparme de tu habitación antes. Salvarte y traerte a casa fue una decisión de último minuto, y no me he ocupado de todo aún. Iremos a comprar tus cosas apenas conozcas a tus hermanos.

Yo asentí y dejé que me abrazara. Se sentía muy bien.

―¿Quieres que te lleve con ellos?

Acepté con muchas ganas y sonreí. Cuando se puso de pie, no esperé que me ofreciera su mano, se la tomé sin avisar. Ella me sonrió y me llevó a las escaleras.

Fuimos al patio y los vi jugando en el jardín. Había una niña con un vestido rosado y coletas y un chico con shorts y con las rodillas llenas de barro.

―¡Emmett! ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ―se quejó mi mamá negando con la cabeza.

Emmett miró a mamá y sonrió muy grande. ―¡Mami!

―¡Nada de "mami", jovencito! ¡Esos pantalones eran nuevos!

―¿Quién es él? ―preguntó la niña mirándome fijamente.

―Él es su nuevo hermano, Edward. Sean amables con él.

―Hola ―murmuré.

―Soy Alice. ¿De dónde eres?

―Chicago.

―¡Oh, eso es genial! ¿Hay tanto viento como dicen? Aquí te sentirás mejor, aunque llueve mucho.

Abrí y cerré los ojos varias veces porque habló muy rápidamente. ―Eh, sí, creo ―me encogí de hombros.

Emmett vino hacia mí y me dio un golpe en el hombre. ―¡Hey, hermano!

―¡Emmett, no le golpees! ―le reprendió mami―. Solo Dios sabe lo mucho que ha sufrido ya ―susurró solo para mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla―. Vamos a comprar cosas para su habitación. Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte ―le dijo a Emmett.

Él corrió a la casa. Mami suspiró y lo siguió. Era la primera vez desde que me ella me recogió que me dejaba solo. Miré a Alice. Ella me estaba viendo con una cara extraña. De pronto, me abrazó.

―¡Voy a tener un hermano normal! ―chilló en mi oído.

―¿Emmett no es normal?

―¡Es un bruto! No le gusta jugar conmigo. ¿Te gusta tomar el té?

―Eh... no lo sé.

―Te gustará ―dijo sonriendo―. ¡Nos vamos a divertir, Edward!

* * *

De compras, intenté escuchar a todo lo que mi nueva mami me decía o preguntaba, pero había muchas cosas en la tienda y no podía evitar distraerme.

―¿Qué tal esta cama? ¿Te gusta? ―preguntó mi nuevo papá poniendo una mano en mi hombro y señalándome una cama de madera.

―Sí ―respondí. Las otras camas eran para niños. No necesitaba un carro o un bote para dormir. Quería una cama normal.

―¿Y qué dices de las sábanas? ¿Las quieres de superhéroes o solo blancas?

―¡Mis niños jamás tendrán simples sábanas blancas, Carlisle, amor! ―mami tomó mi mano y me llevó a un estante lleno de sábanas―. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Cuál quieres?

Antes tenía un juguete de Spiderman y me gustaba verlo en televisión, así que escogí las sábanas de Spiderman.

―¿Puedo tener esas de Bambi? ¡Por favooooor! ―lloriqueó Alice jalando una mano de mamá.

―Sí, Alice, ¿pero en dónde la pondremos?

―¡Le haré espacio!

―Está bien, cielo.

La alfombra que me gustó tenía dibujos de carros y Emmett empezó a hablarme sobre un película de carros. No tenía idea de qué estaba diciendo. Los carros no pueden hablar.

Seguimos por los estantes y estantes llenos de cosas. De vez en cuando mami volteaba y señalaba algo que le gustaba, y yo en unas veces la seguía porque me estaba agarrando de su falda y en otras me escondía detrás de papá. Cuando terminamos fuimos a casa y pusimos todo en mi nueva habitación.

Lo primero fue la alfombra de carros. Me senté encima mientras papá armaba la cama. Me dejó coger un martillo y algunos clavos. Se sintió genial. Él sonreía mucho mientras arreglábamos mi habitación. Luego de unas horas solo quedaba poner mis cosas en el clóset, pero ya estaba muy cansado.

―¿Por qué no te echas y descansas un rato? Te avisaremos para comer.

―Sí, gracias.

―Primero cámbiate de ropa. Hasta que puedas usar el baño de tu habitación puedes usar el de Emmett. Estoy seguro que no le molestará.

Acepté y lo vi irse. Jalé mis nueva pijama de Spiderman, bajé las escaleras y toqué la puerta de Emmett. Él abrió rápido y me sonrió.

―¡Hey, hermano!

―Hola. ¿Puedo usar tu baño?

―¡Claro! ¡Entra! ―me arrastró dentro y me señaló su baño―. ¿Te quieres duchar? ―no esperó a que le respondiera y fue a su bañera, movió algunos grifos y luego regresó a donde estaba yo parado―. Estaré aquí si necesitas algo.

―No traje toalla. Ni jabón.

―Usa mi jabón y mi shampoo. Y toallas... pediré a mamá ―corrió fuera del cuarto.

Me desvestí y entré dentro de la bañera llena de agua. Cerré los grifos y me quedé echado ahí. No sabía qué pensar de nuevo hermano. Hablaba muy alto. Y le gustaba empujarme. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Mami me hizo prometer que no les diría nada sobre mi antigua casa. Yo tampoco quería hacerlo. Odiaba que sientan pena por mí. Solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien desde ahora.

En setiembre iba a empezar la escuela con mis hermanos. Era genial conocer a alguien antes de empezar.

La puerta se abrió y salté del susto. ―Tus toallas ―anunció Emmett―. Trata de no mojar el piso ―me avisó antes de irse.

Miré al agua que había arrojado al piso y pensé en que tenía que secarla antes de irme. Luego de limpiarme muy bien, salí de la tina y jalé el tapón para que el agua se fuera. Cuando pisé el suelo, olvidé que estaba mojado y me tropecé.

Un segundo después unos brazos me levantaron, me envolvieron en una toalla esponjosa y me preguntaron si estaba bien. Era papá.

―Sí, estoy bien.

―¿Estás seguro? ¿No te duele nada? ―intentó sacarme la toalla para revisarme. Me asusté un poco y la jalé―. Edward, tengo que asegurarme que no te hiciste daño ―dijo con cariño.

Miré hacia un lado y solté la toalla. Él jadeó cuando vio mis moretones.

―¡Maldición! ―siseó―. ¡Emmett, dile a tu madre que traiga gel para los golpes! ―gritó hacia la puerta donde estaba Emmett.

―Estoy bien ―dije de nuevo.

―No lo creo, pequeño. Hay que secarte y ponerte la pijama, luego veré qué puedo hacer. ¿Qué es lo que te hicieron?

No respondí, solo dejé que me secara y que me ayude a ponerme mi pijama. Sabía que ahora tenía un nuevo moretón en el codo por caerme de la tina y me dolía un poco el trasero, pero también tenía moretones antiguos en mis costillas y espalda. Él no debió ver eso.

* * *

Una semana después, estaba en el cuarto rosado de Alice. Estábamos solo con la señora Zafrina, la niñera. Ella estaba cocinando.

Estaba tomando té con Alice. La verdad, lo odiaba. Ella me hacía usar un vestido azul, pero no podía decirle no. Me miraba enojada y me daba algo de miedo. Cuando Emmett me vio se rió mucho, pero le dije que me gustaba jugar con Alice. Eso era verdad, porque ella era buena conmigo, no como él. La otra noche cuando no quise darle el control del televisor me empujó a un lado y me golpeé con la mesa. Eso hizo que mami le regañara. Ella se quedó conmigo toda la noche, diciéndome que él no quería hacerme daño a propósito.

Intentaba agarrar la tacita de té como Alice, pero podía hacerlo como ella. El dedo meñique levantado me parecía tonto. ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?

Estaba a punto de decirle que no podía hacer eso cuando mami entró. Me miró sorprendida y luego miró a Alice con las manos en la cintura.

―¡Alice Cullen! ¿Por qué haces eso a tu hermano?

―Él aceptó tomar té conmigo.

―¿Por qué le has puesto un vestido? ¿No sería mejor que él fuera el caballero que viene a visitarte? ―mami era inteligente, quería que Alice entendiera que yo no debía usar un vestido.

Alice hizo un puchero. ―Pero el azul le queda bonito.

―Alice, cielo, Edward es un niño. Los niños no usan vestidos. ¿Has visto que papá use vestidos alguna vez?

Ella lo pensó un rato y me miró. ―¿No te gusta el vestido?

Miré el vestido que estaba usando y fruncí el ceño. ¿Debería decirle la verdad? ¿Me metería en problemas? Realmente odiaba ese vestido.

―A veces tienes que simplemente decir la verdad, cielo. Aunque hieras sus sentimientos ―me dijo mami sonriendo―. Eso hace que se de cuenta de que estuvo mal lo que hizo.

―Lo odio ―dije en voz alta.

Alice jadeó y empezó a llorar. Me sentí muy mal al instante.

―Me gusta ―dije de inmediato―, no llores.

Ella se levantó y se fue llorando. Miré hacia abajo y empecé a ver borroso por las lágrimas. ¿Ya no me va a querer?

Mami se acercó y me acarició el cabello. Me acomodó en sus piernas y me abrazó.

―Tranquilo, cielo. Ella estará bien, lo prometo. Ahora, vamos a quitarte ese vestido.

Estaba feliz por usar mi ropa de nuevo, pero no podía evitar sentirme mal por mi hermana.

Cuando la vi en el almuerzo, le pedí perdón y besé su mejilla como vi que mami hacía muchas veces. Alice se puso muy contenta y me abrazó y me pidió que le disculpara por torturarme.

Ella no tenía idea de lo que era torturar. Usaría un vestido todo el día solo para no volver a estar con mis padres por una hora. Empezaba a pensar en ellos como antiguos padres. Mami y papi hablaron conmigo y me prometieron que jamás me harían daño.

Ese día, papá me preguntó qué actividad me gustaría hacer. Nunca había tenido clases extracurriculares porque no podía llegar tarde a casa de la escuela me dieron a escoger muchas cosas. De inmediato vi la palabra Piano. Señalé eso y luego vi el precio de las clases. Era muy caro.

―¿Seguro, Edward? ¿No quieres acompañar a tu hermano en básquet? ―me preguntó papá, sorprendido.

Negué con mi cabeza. Siempre me lastimaba en deportes, así que no quería. ―Quiero piano.

―Está bien ―aceptaron. Nunca volvieron a preguntarme sobre eso.

 **¡Pobre Edward! Se nota que de niño quedó con muchas secuelas, no solo físicas sino psicológicas. ¿Cuánto creen que ha cambiado? ¿Ha mejorado? ¿Sigue igual? ¿Cuánto lo ayudó Bella?**

 **¡Próximamente más sobre los padres!**

 **Cuídense.**

 **Nyssa**

 **Viernes, 4 marzo 2016**


End file.
